Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M./Transcript
NOW LOADING: KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION OPERATION: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. IMPORTANT -''' '''STEAL CREAMY REFRIGERATED EDIBLES -''' '''AVOID MELTDOWN starts with two kids waiting. Zooms in and both kids gasp and laugh with excitement. An ice cream truck comes but passes by quickly, making the two kids sigh in disappointment. Just then Sector V begin to infiltrate the ice cream truck. Numbuh 4: the ice cream truck '' Whoops, whoops. '''Computer Ice Cream Machine: '''Access denied. ''over and over Numbuh 3: Please give me the vanilla chocolate swirl! 1 and 5 are on the roof of the ice cream truck with the driver who's holding onto the cone on top Numbuh 1: All right Ice Cream Man, spill it Ice Cream Man: Please, I don't know anything, I swear! Numbuh 5: We've had it with you guys just driving on by when kids want ice cream. Numbuh 1: You know wha we want. 4 looks in the side mirror and sees three other ice cream trucks gaining on them. One then drives up alongside Numbuh 4 who drives his ice cream truck into the other. Inside, Numbuh 3 is still trying to get ice cream from the computer ice cream machine. The ice cream truck alongside Numbuh 4 gets ahead of him. Ice Cream Truck Driver: How's about a little hot fudge, Sunny. back of the ice cream truck opens up, spilling hot fudge onto the road Numbuh 4: Oh, crud. 4 swerves to avoid the hot fudge, causing the computer ice cream machine to fall out the back of his truck, taking out one of the two trucks behind him. The remaining truck then fires the missile ice cream cone from the roof of its truck. Numbuh 4 sees the missile that begins to drill its way through the road like a torpedo. Numbuh 4: Hang on gang! 4 drives the truck up the side of the mountain and then up the side of the tunnel, going all the way around as the ice cream cone missile passes underneath them. The truck is then put back on the road and the and the missile hits the truck in front of the KND. It flies up into the air and then lands on the truck behind the KND, both being destroyed. Numbuh 1: That was close. Now, where were we. 1 grabs the Ice Cream Man who's holding onto the cone Okay, talk. We know your hoarding all the soft serve for yourself in that ice cream factory. We also know there's a defence system to keep us kids out – What's the password. Ice Cream Man: I-I don't...it's-it's...it's frosty. The password is frosty. Numbuh 5: Figures. Numbuh 4: Hey, Numbuh 1, you might wanna check this out. a roadblock up ahead made up of ice cream trucks ''Numbuh 1: A roadblock! Quick, tell Numbuh 4 to turn the truck around.'' Numbuh 4: I am Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1: Then who's driving the- ice cream truck crashes on a bend and goes flying off the mountain, leaving the Ice Cream Man behind. The ice cream men gather around the edge, as the KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. flies up, holding the ice cream truck. through through closing lens that reopens to show a green lined display with various readings and a green lined drawing of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. KND Computer: Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helium-jets. back to normal, as Numbuh 2 flies the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. away while cheering. Numbuh 1: So long suckers! other KND members mocking shout goodbye as they fly off. Meanwhile the Ice Cream Man who gave them the password is taken over to a stretch ice cream limo. The back doors open and reveal the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. DCFDTL: So, did you give them the password. Ice Cream Man: 'Oh, I gave it to them alright. ''then all laugh evilly the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. is flying through the air with KND members now inside '''Numbuh 5: Man that was too easy. Numbuh 1: Blast them. First they refuse to stop ice cream trucks for any kids, then they lock all the soft serve in cold storage so they can achieve their ultimate goal. 1 pulls down a rolled up piece of paper to reveal a drawing of the plan he describes A super huge ice cream party with no kids! Numbuh 5: Get out. Numbuh 4: Blast. Numbuh 2: No. Numbuh 3: Party! 3 repeats this over and over while walking around Numbuh 1 Numbuh 1: Knock it off! You can't go to their insidious part. There won't be any kids allowed. 3 blows her party blower in Numbuh 1's face Numbah 2: Heads up, Captian, we're getting in range. Numbuh 1: Let's get us some ice cream. M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. continues to fly, approaching the ice cream factor Numbuh 1: This is it. Numbuh 3, transmit password. 3 types in the password KND Computer: Access denied. Numbuh 1: groans Transmit again. 3 types in the password again KND Computer: Access denied. over and over the ice cream cones around the ice cream factory open up, revealing ice cream catapults which begin to fire at the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Numbuh 2: There's too much, Captain. They must have at least 41 flavours. M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. dodges some of the ice cream scoops being thrown at it, but some still hit. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, what are you typing? 1 gets out his chair and sees Numbuh 3 has been typing, "I love parties" I love parties? Numbuh 3: You do too. Numbuh 1: Get out of the way. Frosty. 1 says while typing the password in KND Computer: Access approved. Numbuh 1: Take her down, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2: Roger that. 2 lands the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. on the roof of the ice cream factory. Numbuh 5: That was still too easy. seats then lowers from the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., one for numbubhs 1, 3, 4 and 5 Numbuh 1: Steady everyone, prepare for procedure roof top swirl. then drill through the roof and lower the KND operatives into a large room in the factory Numbuh 3: It's cold in here. Numbuh 1: We have to find the tank with the soft serve ice cream. Numbuh 3: And some blankets. Numbuh 1: I'm getting a reading in this direction. 3 wonders off. Numbuh 1: Bullseye! Snow Bird to Mother's Nest, we've found white gold. Numbuh 2: Roger that. Commencing mosquito bite. M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. digs its front needle in through the roof and into the tank beneath, before it begins to suck up the ice cream inside Numbuh 1: Looks like clean clateea tube, how's your end? Numbuh 2: We should have a full tank in thirty seconds. Numbuh 1: Roger that, Numbuh 2. All right team, let's roll. DCFDTL: Poor, poor, deluded Kids Next Door. Falling once again into a trap set by, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Numbuh 5: I told you it was too easy. Numbuh 1: It figures you creeps are in with the adults. What flavour were you planning on sharing with them? Peach? Rum Raisin? DCFDTL: Us eat the ice cream? Oh dear, no. I'm afraid the ice cream will be eating you. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2, what's going on up there? Numbuh 2: Not sure, Captain, somethings going haywire. a banging from inside the tank of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Numbuh 2: Eh, Numbuh 1, I think we've got a problem. Uh, oh. M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. falls through the roof of the ice cream factory Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2? 2 falls out the remains of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Numbuh 2: Hey, fellas! I'm okay– huge Ice Cream Monster then stomps on Numbuh 2 before roaring Numbuh 1: Run! KND operatives split up and run. The Ice Cream Monster first takes out Numbuh 1 by firing ice cream cones at him, pinning him against the wall. It then takes out Numbuh 5 by throwing up ice cream on her followed by a cherry which lands on top. Numbuh 3 is searching through the factory Numbuh 3: Hello? So cold...blanket... then finds the heater controls Numbuh 4 confronts the Ice Cream Monster Numbuh 4: Hey, Frosty! Come get a licking. Ice Cream Monster picks up Numbuh 4 and dips him in a tank of chocolate fudge before putting him back down Numbuh 4: You think chocolate me... chocolate fudge then hardens, trapping Numbuh 4 Numbuh 3 turns the heating controls up to, "like eleventy billion degrees" DCFDTL: So, Numbuh 1, looks like your party's over. 1 struggles against the cones holding him against the wall, while the DCFDTL laugh. The Ice Cream Monster then approaches Numbuh 1, looming over him. Numbuh 1: Mommy. the monster can do anything though, fire blasts out the vents and melts the Ice Cream Monster DCFDTL: What? 5's head pokes out of the ice cream she is trapped in, knocking the cherry off, and the chocolate around Numbuh 4's head cracks open. The Ice Cream Monster continues to melt, as Numbuh 3 walks in Numbuh 3: I found the heater! What's that? Did you start the party without me? melted Ice Cream Monster – now having turned into a liquid – sweeps Numbuh 3 away as it begins to flood out the factory. It also washes away Numbuh 1, 4 and 5 Numbuh 2: Hmm, chocolate. tidal wave of melted ice cream then washes Numbuh 2 away as well DCFDTL: A heater? Who puts a heater in a ice cream factory? two Ice Cream Men shrug before they are all also swept away by the melted ice cream. The factory then blows up as ice cream goes everywhere. Back on the street from the beginning, the two kids from before are waiting with sad faces...when suddenly they are swept up by the tidal wave of melted ice cream Numbuh 5: What now, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 3: Party! Ice Cream Party! Everyone: Party! Ice Cream Party! sings over and over Numbuh 5: I like it when things are too easy. ice cream tidal wave then continues on down the street, the kids singing as they head off into the sunset END TRANSMISSION Category:Transcripts